kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bracemaster
The Bracemaster is the second episode of the second season of ''Kappa Mikey ''and the twenty-eighth episode overall. Synopsis Gonard has captured Guano and is fleeing the pursuing Team LilyMu. It is revealed that Guano has swallowed a microchip that Gonard seeks to recover. Gonard activates a forcefield around his truck. Team LilyMu unsuccessfully attempt to break through the forcefield. Mikey declares that he will use the “Kappa Mikey Super Scream” to break the forcefield, but merely delivers a long burp, prompting Guano to end the scene. Mikey’s bad breath fills the set, sickening the cast and crew. Ozu arrives and tells the cast that all actors need a beautiful smile, and that they must all go to the dentist to get a checkup. Guano is exempt from this, and stays behind to wait for the delivery of a baby panda he is expecting. Mikey, Gonard, Lily, and Mitsuki all receive checkups from Dr. Katashi. However, he informs them that Mikey has not been taking care of his teeth properly, and must wear a retainer due to his overbite. Guano is anxiously awaiting the arrival of the panda, and calls customer support in frustration. He is informed that all baby pandas are currently participating in the annual cute parade. Guano panics when he realizes he will not get his panda in time, and decides to get a makeover in order to portray the panda himself. Ozu gives Mikey a family heirloom: a large retainer made by “The Bracemaster”, a famous master dentist who lives in seclusion on Mt. Fuji. Ozu informs Mikey that the retainer will fix his teeth in only one month. Dr. Katashi admires the retainer while Lily is resentful that she has had to wear her retainer for years. Mikey wears the retainer, but is feared and avoided by others due to its ugliness. Frustrated with it, Mikey agrees to give the retainer to Lily, only for them to discover that the retainer has gone missing. Guano successfully fills in for the panda, but chooses not to remove the makeup because he likes the way he looks. He is mistaken for a real baby panda and is kidnapped. Lily and Mikey are worried about Ozu discovering the loss of the retainer. Lily discovers one of Dr. Katashi’s lollipops where the retainer was last seen and realizes that he must have stolen the retainer. Lily and Mikey go to confront Katashi, only to see him escaping with the retainer. Guano is delivered to the zoo, where he is thrown in a cage and annoyed by tourists. Dr. Katashi flees with the retainer, planning to sell it and go on vacation. Mikey suggests they go visit the Bracemaster and ask him to make them a replacement retainer. Upon reaching Mt. Fuji, Mikey loses his nerve, but Lily inspires him to continue. Mitsuki and Gonard go to the zoo in an attempt to free Guano. They discover that Guano has been sold to foreign panda trainers and that he will be shipped out in an hour. Lily and Mikey eventually make it to the top of Mt. Fuji. Gonard and Mitsuki attempt to impersonate the foreign panda trainers. They order Guano to perform various tricks in order to confirm their identities. The zookeeper is convinced and turns over Guano. Lily and Mikey meet the Bracemaster, who warms up to them once they mention that they know Ozu. They ask him to make them a new retainer, and the Bracemaster agrees for Ozu’s sake. Lily then asks him to make an additional retainer for her. The Bracemaster informs her that he cannot do this, nor can she use Ozu’s retainer as it is a boy’s retainer. Mikey decides to leave without the retainer if Lily cannot also have one. His devotion inspires the Bracemaster to change his mind and make a second retainer for Lily. Mikey and Lily receive the retainers, only to realize that they do not resemble Ozu’s lost retainer. Ozu arrives and admonishes them for making the dangerous trip up Mt. Fuji, but informs them that they mean more to him than the retainer. The LilyMu scene is successfully re-shot, this time with Mikey yodeling instead of burping. This causes Gonard and Guano to be knocked from the truck, and Guano is rescued. Trivia * Mikey's fear that Ozu would chain him to a fence and have Yes Man pluck out his liver is a reference to the Greek mythological figure Prometheus, who was chained to a mountain and had his liver eaten by an eagle. * The answer board Yes Man is holding at the beginning is similar to the one used on the game show Family Feud. Category:Episodes